Rosie's First Shot
by PS61521
Summary: This is another Hunger Games One-Shot. It goes off of the last book so please be careful reading if you haven't finished all of the books. Rosie and Katness have some mother-daughter time! Please review! Thank you!


**You are going to get sick of my Hunger Games One-Shots! Sorry! I cannot help it. The ending gives me creative release! I hope you like this cute little Mother-Daughter moment between Rosie and Katness. (Rosie is the name I gave Katness and Peeta's daughter, Mitch is their son).**

**Rosie's First Shot**

"Bye bye Daddy!" Rosie called over her shoulder as she skipped towards the woods. I couldn't help but look at Peeta and Mitch. Peeta told me that he couldn't do what I do, hunting wasn't something he enjoyed, and he would cook with Mitch all day. I understood but that didn't stop me from wishing I hadn't told Rosie I would take her hunting. She turned to me when we reached the opening to the woods we, I mean I, always hunted in. "What do I hunt with Mommy?" Her face shined with a bright smile.

"I have a present for you," my voice shook but Rosie ignored it, so much like her name sake.

"What?! Can I have it now?" She closed her eyes and held out her little six-year-old hands. I placed the small wooden bow I made in her hands, when her eyes opened it looked like I had given her the moon. "I love it Mommy!" She screamed wrapping me in a hug and hitting me in the face with the bow. I ignored the red mark I know it left and hugged her back. "What do we hunt?" she asked and I heard the nervousness in her voice.

"I figured we would go get two Turkeys and have Daddy cook them tonight," I spoke calmly and we started into the woods. I found some tracks and showed them to Rosie who watched a butterfly, it landed on her nose and she giggled. I thought again about taking her innocence with killing an animal, although the meat would feed us and the feathers would stuff a pillow or mattress, even the bones had a part in making new weapons. Turkeys weren't as good as a deer but they had many uses. I found a flock and made Rosie crouch next to me, she watched as I sat her bow up and she sat on my lap preparing to pull the arrow, I aimed it and got everything ready but she was the one who let the arrow fly into the eye of the fattest turkey. "Good job Rosie! You are a natural!" I quickly stood up and shot a smaller bird as the rest hurried away from us.

I grabbed the two birds and started to carry them back as my daughter petted their feathers, "I am sorry birdies. I just need you to eat." I smiled with pride at my little huntress. "Mommy?" I looked at her concerned, "I want a pet."

I nearly dropped the birds! "What? Honey these birds are gone and turkeys aren't good pets!"

"I don't want a turkey! I want a bunny or a kitten," She smiled at me.

_Great! She is turning out exactly like her name sake!_ I thought. "If you can catch it without hurting it, you can have it for a pet," perfect way to ensure she didn't get a pet, or so I thought!

We hadn't made it out of the woods when Rosie had a little rabbit in her hands. _How will I explain this to Peeta?_ I thought as we walked and Rosie patted the small floppy ears. "I am so happy to have a bunny!" she giggled.

"Well, you need to gather some food for the bunny so he won't go hungry and when we get home you can clean out a bucket to put him it, and get him a bowl for water," I said calmly considering the likelihood she would drop the bunny and it would run away. _Not likely._

Rosie bent down and picked up some grass, "They eat grass right?"

"Yes, bunnies eat grass," I smiled; a bunny might be a good pet, better than that cat of Prim's. Tears filled my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. "What is its name?" I asked trying to clear my head.

"I shall call it Mercy," She pulled a couple more stalks and started walking again.

"Mercy?" I asked confused.

"We are learning about mercy in school. It is a good thing that the Capital didn't have and the new/old president didn't have. It is something you didn't have either Mommy. So, I am making sure I will always have Mercy," she patted the bunny's ears again and tears rolled down my face.

_How did my daughter get so smart?!_ I thought as we reached the house. She ran around back to get a bucket and I went inside to give Peeta the turkeys. I kissed his cheek and laid the turkeys on the counter, "Rosie shot the big one," I said proudly.

"Where is our little huntress?" He asked turning to me.

"Around back getting a bucket for her new pet," I winced, "I accidentally told her she could have one."

"I see, what kind of pet?" he asked unsure how to feel.

"A little rabbit," I smiled, I bet he saw like a Jabber Jay or another form of mutt.

"Oh, something cute and little, I guess I can live with that," he smiled as Rosie brought in the bucket.

"Can I see our new family member?" Peeta asked sweetly.

"His name is Mercy," She said as she held up the little rabbit.

Peeta being softer than me, patted the rabbit's ears and didn't ask about the name. I love him more with each passing day. You wouldn't think that was possible after being together for nearly twenty-three years and married for twenty but I did, do. We spent the rest of the day in the kitchen preparing the food as little Mitch stared at the rabbit with question and worry. I made sure to tell Rosie not to force it on him, Mitch might scream and if he did it reminded me of the Jabber Jays and I would just break down. The evening came and we ate our well-earned dinner in happy noise, sharing stories from their baby days and our youth. It had to be one of the best days of my life. I don't think I could ever forget the way my family looked, eating Rosie's catch that little Mitch cooked with Daddy while eyeing a bunny she caught with her own hands.

**I hope you liked it, please review with thoughts on how I made the characters. I have one more one-shot I want to do with the Hunger Games but I want to know if I am doing alright with them. I also wrote Rosie and Her Auntie.**


End file.
